nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion
|Shin'nyū (Inbeishon)}} is the power of the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. It gives him the ability to manipulate memories and the spirit. Description According to Gowther, Invasion allows him to imprison an opponent in an illusion of their fondest memory. The illusion is triggered by conjuring a magical bow and firing an arrow of light into the target. While entrapped in the illusion, enemies are incapable of conducting any movement; rendering them defenseless to incoming attacks. His power is described as a "long-range type" that affects the mind and spirit. Dreyfus commented that it may be the most dangerous of all the powers possessed by the Seven Deadly Sins due to its ability to manipulate memories and affect the spirit. Given its status as "long-range", it's stated that the user may be vulnerable to close-range attacks. As Invasion allows Gowther to see into the mind he can discern whether someone is lying. Techniques * |Sensaku no Hikari (Sāchiraito)|literally meaning "Prying Light"}}: Gowther fires a small light arrow from the tip of his finger that allows him to invade the thoughts and memories of anyone it hits. The ability also grants him access to subconscious memories. * |Kasabuta no Kioku (Riraito Raito)|literally meaning "Scab Memory"}}: A technique Gowther uses in tandem with his sacred treasure, Herritt. A multitude of light arrows are fired at the enemy, passing through any shielding or armor. Upon contact, Gowther can rewrite the memories of anyone struck by these light arrows. However, this technique's effect is only superficial and the targets will return to normal once they realize the inconsistencies in their memories. Any new memories created while under the effect of this ability will also be erased. * |Akumu-katari (Naitomea Terā)|literally meaning "Nightmare Narration"}}: With this technique Gowther can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once activated it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. Similar to the base effect of Invasion, the target is left immobile and defenseless while under the effect of this technique. Should the target awaken, they will be both mentally and physically exhausted. * |Kōshi Dentatsu (Burōdokyasuto)|literally meaning "Light Arrow Transmission"}}: Using this technique Gowther can broadcast his thoughts to a large group of people, providing them with information and strategy. Gowther places one hand to his temple, using the other to fire a beam of light carrying his thoughts directly into the minds of his allies. The beam zigzags through each of his allies until the instructions have been relayed to everyone in the area. * |Daiteiden (Burakkuauto)|literally meaning "Great Power Outage"}}: After summoning his sacred treasure, Gowther uses his power to envelop everything within a three mile radius of himself. Everyone with a spirit level of less than 400 caught within range of the technique is rendered unconscious for exactly ten minutes. ** |Daiteiden no Ya (Burakkuauto Arō)|literally meaning "Great Power Outage Arrow"}}: Gowther directs his Blackout technique into a light arrow that can be fired from his hands. After charging himself with his power he presses his hands together and fires the Blackout Arrow towards his target to render them unconscious. While strengthened by Merlin's ''Power Amplify'' spell, the technique was strong enough to render Escanor unconscious. * |Kugutsu Shibari (Jakku)|literally meaning "Puppet Bind"}}: Gowther can use this technique to forcibly control an individual against their will. Once under Gowther's control, the affected is no longer capable of controlling their own body and can be turned on their comrades. It was first shown being used on the vampires, Ganne and Mod, forcing the brothers to slay one another. This technique is ineffective against enemies that are being controlled by someone else. ** |Kugutsu-gaeshi (Hai Jakku)|literally meaning "Puppet Counter"}}: After using Herritt to strengthen his magic, Gowther can assume control of artificial constructs by firing light arrows directly into their heads. When the constructs are under Gowther's control, they can be turned on their original masters and used to attack. Herritt bends into rings when this technique is active. The technique was first used to commandeer Diane's golems. ** |Kugutsu Midare Uchi (Gatoringu Jakku)|literally meaning "Puppet Barrage"}}: Gowther rapidly fires off a barrage of Jack arrows in all directions with no definite target. * |Kieyuku Higan (Rosuto Wārudo)|literally meaning "Vanishing Equinox"}}: A technique that allows Gowther to induce memory loss in a person. Those under the effect of this technique will gradually have their memories erased, starting from their most recent ones. Gallery Gowther using Screath Light on Meliodas.png|Gowther using Search Light on Meliodas Gowther_using_Rewrite_Light_on_the_Holy_Knights.png|Gowther using Rewrite Light on multiple Holy Knights Gowther using Nightmare Terror.png|Gowther unleashing Nightmare Teller on Dreyfus Gowther_use_Broadcast_on_Deadly_Sins_and_Holy_Knight.png|Gowther using Broadcast on Deadly Sins and Holy Knights Gowether use Blackout.png|Gowther using Blackout Blackout effects.png|People affected by Blackout Gowther using Hi-Jack on Diane's Fillet and Loin.png|Gowther uses Hijack to take control of Diane's golems References }} Navigation es:Invasion Category:Abilities